only for us
by Camille-gisel
Summary: bueno este es un fic personaje x lector donde todos los chicos de KHR participan :) quieran o no, si no serán azotados :)
1. te necesito ahora!

Estabas viendo fotos de aquel baúl tan preciado que mantenías secretamente guardado en un azulejo flojo de tu closet. En esas fotos unas más amarillentas que otras, sonreías con una sonrisa un tanto amarga.

-Reborn…-susurraste para ti misma.

Y es que a pesar de no ser la primera vez que se separaban por alguna misión del hitman, mas sin embargo era la más larga desde que estaban juntos amabas a ese idiota que a pesar de que ni el mismo Fuuta pudo hacer ver los errores de Reborn, tu si lo hacías.

Como por ejemplo aquella vez en la que te había invitado a por un helado habían estado dando vueltas por un pequeño parque, y recordabas perfectamente el perro peludo y grande que venía al asecho por ustedes, Reborn había pisado la correa del perro provocando que callera, pero se agarró de "algo" o más bien de alguien. Cuando tu apartaste tus manos de la cara y lo viste, una mujer en sostén y con la blusa hasta los pies, un Reborn en el piso con un gran perro encima lamiendo el helado que para ese entonces se encontraba en el sombrero de Reborn y claro un niño tratando de jalar al perro . y como desaprovechar la oportunidad!, era obvio que debías atesorar ese momento y lo hiciste tomando un hermosa foto que estaba en tu baúl y claro ahora te encuentras observándola.

Reíste con ganas al recordarlo pero aun así fue rápidamente cambiando por una histérica lágrima que hace algunos segundos luchaba por salir. Observas el teléfono y cierras los ojos para contener las ganas de llamarle, tomas tu vaso de whiskey y le das un sorbo, lo vuelvas a observar y esta vez te lo acabas de un solo trago, volviste a servir para un nuevo trago volteas a ver la hora una y cuarto.

-una y cuarto- lanzas un suspiro- y yo completamente sola- miras detenidamente la puerta como si esperaras a que él estuviera ahí majestuosamente y con esa sonrisa torcida que solo te la dedica a ti, con ese sensual porte Italiano y que de sus perfectos labios salga lo que más te gusta oír de el _"amore della mía vita", _ miras las gotas de lluvia resbalar por tu ventana y tu tratas de contener tus lagrimas.

-amore della mía vita, no llores estoy aquí- oíste desde la puerta que hace unos minutos veías. Abriste los ojos como plato y te giraste encontrándote así con una mala jugada de tu misma mente.

Recogiste todas las fotos que habías visto y las volviste a guardar; ya no tenias ganas de nada ni siquiera de recordar los momentos más hermosos que viviste con Reborn, así que solo te recostaste en la cama a esperar un nuevo y temible día sin que el ser que amas este.


	2. don't tell me

**Holaa! Bueno este es mi segundo cap y le doy muchas gracias a ****Rin Tao ****eres mi primer lectora :3 y pues por eso me gustaría dedicarte uno en especial a ti así que dime al personaje que te gustaría y yo te lo hago igual para mis siguientes 4 lectoras que me den un review :) disfrútenlo.**

**Personaje: **Yamamoto T.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de KHR (katekyo hitman Reborn) no me pertenecen, si no a Akira A.

* * *

_**DON'T TELL ME**_

Mejores amigos, eran los mejores amigos desde que tenias memoria, tu padre y su padre habían estudiado juntos desde secundaria, ambos amaban el baseball y claro tu padre le ayudo a abrir su propio restaurante tradicional japonés. Cuando habías nacido Yamamoto te llevaba por cuatro años así que muchas veces no podían estar juntos a excepción claro de las veces en las que él o tu hermano tenían juego de baseball o cuando hacían las pequeñas reuniones.

Recordabas aquel día perfectamente como si hubiera sido ayer te habías graduado de kínder contabas con cinco años habían tomado varias fotos de ti con tu birrete y toga, lucias tu dentadura con un dientito de menos y tus padres habían organizado una fiesta para conmemorar ese día. Recuerdas vagamente como habías subido a tu cuarto para dejar los cuantos regalos que habías recibido con ayuda de Yamamoto con el más grande porque tu hermano había huido.

Te daba vergüenza, era la primera vez en tu vida que un hombre había entrado a tu habitación claro y sin contar a tu hermano y a tu padre, dejaron los regalos e una pequeña mesita de tareas y fue cuando Yamamoto con nueve años rompió el silencio.

-siento no tener un regalo para ti- se disculpo el moreno rascando su nuca.

-eh?, no te preocupes Yamamoto onii-san- le dijiste con una sonrisa tranquila, lo viste a la cara y viste como ponía un semblante serio- pasa algo Yamamoto onii-san?- preguntaste.

-te puedo pedir un favor?-tu asentiste con la cabeza- bien… podrías dejar de llamarme Yamamoto onii-san o Yamamoto-san, solo dime Yamamoto-

-pero nunca he llamado a nadie por solo su nombre y me da penita- contestaste bajando la cabeza- así que ¿Qué te parece si te digo Yamamoto-kun?- le cuestionaste.

-bueno eso sería un avance- dijo poniendo esta típica sonrisa suya. Se quedaron mirando a la cara pos unos segundos hasta que apartaste la mirada envuelta tu cara en un tono carmesí.- hey mírame-te dijo a lo que tu negaste con la cabeza.

Pasaron los días después de eso y ya habías entrado a la primaria en donde se encontraba tu hermano y Yamamoto, en un día de esos en los que esperabas a tu hermano como siempre lo hacías en frente de las puertas de la escuela cuando tres chicos te comenzaban a coquetear y tratar dehacerte ir con ellos mas sin embargo tu solo te dedicabas a ignorarlos y esperabas a que se dieran por vencidos y se fueran, pero eso no ocurrió.

-a quien esperas según tu- te pregunto uno los chicos, lo pensaste una, dos y tres veces antes de contestar.

- a mi hermano… y a mi novio- los encaraste.

-tu novio?, por favor eres una mocosa, será que tu novio es tu oso de peluche? O uno imaginario- todos comenzaron a burlarse de ti y lo único en lo que podías pensar era en Yamamoto, eso era Yamamoto, cerraste los ojos "_Yamamoto…, Yamamoto, Yamamoto"._

-que es lo que está pasando aquí? – pregunto el morocho, pero ellos salieron corriendo sin dar ninguna explicación- estas bien ( )-chan?- te preguntó.

-si, estoy bien no te preocupes- le sonreíste- y donde esta onii-san- le preguntaste

-ahh el sensei le dio n castigo de 2 horas extras por haber llegado dos minutos tarde-

-EH!- gritaste-eso quiere decir que me quedare dos horas más aquí?, tonto hermano mayor- gruñiste mientras fruncías el ceño.

-no exactamente me pidió que te llevara a casa- tomo tu mano y se fueron de ahí.

En todo el recorrido de la escuela a tu casa el tomo tu mano y no te atreviste a soltarla era tan reconfortante tenerlo de esa manera y no sabias el por qué te sentías así con el y tres casas antes de llegar a tu casa te volteo y te beso, y hay supiste lo que era amor y justo tenía que ser con tu mejor amigo, justo con él; la siguiente vez que se vieron ambos se sonrojaron pero aun así seguían con ese tacto suave de calor abrazador en secreto y cada vez que podían haciéndolo algo común entre ustedes.

En el funeral de sus madres que había sido provocado por un conductor dormido cuando se dirigían al centro comercial un año después del comienzo de aquellos inocentes besos, el no te había mostrado su dolor o tristeza, se mantuvo firme te abrazo y limpio tus lagrimas y lo mas que le agradecerías seria que acabo con todos tus miedos. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin y el fin de esa "amistad" fue cuando su padre no lo soporto y opto por mudarse a Namimori para alejarse del dolor que sentía, pero tú no lo veías así tu creías que tu amor hacia él no había sido suficiente, que tu no eras suficiente.

Cuando cumpliste catorce años unos matones mataron a tu padre y hermano y te viste en la necesidad de hacerte fuerte y así fue te convertiste en una de las mejores hitman del mundo teniendo una doble personalidad de adolecente común a una hitman temida. Encontraste a Yamamoto en una red social por la web y comenzaste a hablar de nuevo con el, le habías contado todo lo que había pasado en los años que no estuvieron juntos omitiendo la parte de ser una hitman, pero te había molestado el hecho de que aun te tratara como una niña pequeña y le habías prometido que cuando se volvieran a ver le patearías el trasero y no lo ibas a olvidar.

Y en efecto ese mismo año fuiste a negociar con el capo de Vongola donde sorpresivamente te encontraste con Yamamoto a su lado izquierdo en estado de shock comenzando a trabajar con los Vongola te diste cuenta que Yamamoto tenía suerte con la chicas demasiado a decir verdad y claro el les correspondía con miradas.

En una de las cenas que Vongola ofrecía un hombre guapo de cabellos negros y ojos plateados te coqueteaba y no perderías esa oportunidad regresándole las discretas miradas, cuando sentiste que alguien posaba su brazo en tu cuello y te acercaba a el Yamamoto. Le hiciste una seña indicándole que fueran al jardín.

-pero que es lo que te pasa-soltaste

-que me pasa de qué?- te pregunto como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo.

-no pienses que tu encanto y el hecho de que tu brazo rodé mi cuello te llevara a algo- le dijiste en voz alta.

-al parecer no comprendes mis acciones bien ent…-

-Te pediré que pares de hacer esto ¿si? Aun que me gustes mucho, porque estoy molesta contigo miras a todas menos a mí, estoy molesta porque no me prestas atención, estoy molesta porque no sales de mi mente así que por favor para quieres?- derramaste unas lagrimas y el solo se te quedo viendo.

-no creí que tardaras tanto- sonrió y tu abriste grande los ojos.

Recordabas cada cosa perfectamente y ahora hace dos meses se habían casado bajo la bendición del capo Vongola.

-que es lo que haces ( )- murmuro en tu oído abrasándote por la espalda.

-sal de mi camino Takeshi- te volteaste y lo besaste pasionalmente.

**Puff… me inspire más que con el otro pero aun así siento que le falta algo pero bueno cof cof reviews? O tomates podridos :( :) **


	3. stay my baby

**Bueno aquí mi tercer capítulo de drabbles de katekyo hitman Reborn bueno este es un capítulo especial para **_**NARUKO96**_** que me pidió uno en especial con Tsuna así que me esforzaré :)  
**

**GRACIAS A:**

**-**_**RIN TAO**_

_**-NARUKO 96**_

_**- YOSS NATSUKI**_

_**-SHEBLUNAR**_

_**-MIKA. **_

**PERSONAJE:** TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA/ TSUNA.

**DISCLAIMER: **YA SE LO SABEN ME DA FLOJERA ESCRIBIRLO :)

**Aclaración: **TSUNA TIENE 21 AÑOS.

"_**stay my baby"**_

14 de febrero día del amor y amistad, pero sobretodo de amor lo otro solo lo inventaron para las personas que no tenían pareja y se justificaba con eso y a pesar de que quisieras compartirlo con tus mejores amigas no podías ellas vivían al otro lado del mundo de seguro organizando una fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche ¿y tú? A si claro te habías mudado a Japón hace tres meses y solo le hablabas a Yamamoto Takeshi y eso porque a tu hermana le gustaba, pero hace no mucho que comenzaste a hablarle a Gokudera Hayato y Tsuna-kun, ahora que lo pensabas ese bueno para nada de Tsuna comenzaba a llamarte la atención y mucho y bueno es que no era tu culpa él era muy atento contigo y te acompañaba cuando tenias mandados que hacer…

A QUIEN DEMONIOS QUIERES ENGAÑAR!, AMABAS A ESE BUENO PARANADA DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO VISTE!

Pero había problemas y esos problemas se llamaban Kyoko Sasagawa y Haru Miura, y eso era porque Tsuna amaba, idolatraba y demás a Kyoko y de Haru… bueno Haru solo trataba de llamar su atención así que solo seria Kyoko el problema.

-ah!- suspiraste mientras seguías caminando cerca de un parque con las bolsas de chocolates que habías hecho a mano para tus amigos y claro en un día tan hermoso y soleado como el 14 de febrero ¿cómo era posible?, ¿Cómo? ¿ Cómo era posible que así tan de repente comenzará a llover?

- NO MA CAYU! – gritaste, dabas gracias que no había nadie quien te escuchara, ahora tendrías que correr hasta la casa de Tsuna y si tenias suerte no te abrías empapado por completo.

Cuando estabas a punto de correr una mano tomo tu muñeca y te tapo de las gotas de lluvia.

-_cliché- _pensaste rodando los ojos.

-oye, ¿no te mojaste demasiado?- si hubiera sido cualquier persona le habrías contestado de mal modo, pero no era el, Tsuna y se escuchaba preocupado! Y por ti! No podrías estar más feliz en ese momento.

-tranquilo Tsuna no estoy tan mojada- le diste una sonrisa cálida y… y ¿qué era eso? Acaso el… acaso el ¿se había sonrojado? No, no y no eso no era posible ¿verdad? El amaba a Kyoko ¿verdad?, demonios te ibas a volver loca y solo por un estúpido gesto que a lo mejor no significaba nada para él.

- vamos a mi casa te prestare ropa seca o pescaras un refriado- dijo tomando tu mano adelantándose a ti sin dejar ver su rostro- por cierto ¿A dónde te dirijáis?-

- a tu casa recuerdas que íbamos a tener un pequeño convivio del día a&a al estilo… al estilo ¿Vogue?, ¿voldemort?, ¿vodka? A si ya Vongola- lo miraste.

-¿es que acaso Yamamoto no te lo dijo?-pregunto

-no- contestaste.

- se cancelo por el hecho de que el clima se había tornado feo-

Ya te encargarías de matar a Yamamoto después pero mientras disfrutarías el tener a Tsuna contigo dispuesto a prestarte ropa. Llegaron a la casa y parecía deshabitada así que decidiste preguntar.

-¿y todos?-

- se fueron a la casa de Yamamoto a comer sushi privado- contestó- y mi madre está en un viaje con el inútil de mi padre, yo decidí regresar antes de que pasara algo de lo que me arrepintiera- te sonrió y tú te sonrojaste.

Comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales y sin mucho sentido realmente comieron los chocolates que su mama había dejado y vaya que eran muchos puesto que eran para la fiesta que no se llevo a cabo, pero nadie había advertido que esos chocolates tuvieran licor y del fuerte, dando a aclarar que ni tu ni el soportaban el alcohol por lo tanto tú como Tsuna quedaron borrachos.

-Tsuna tu bueno para nada te amo imbécil- le dijiste y al momento te abalanzaste contra el que se encontraba en el sillón capturando sus labios en un beso fogoso, continuaron dándose besos un tanto lujuriosos mientras subían al cuarto de tu amado.

8:53 AM.

Cerraste los ojos.

_-8:53 AM-_ y lo recordaste hoy tenias que recoger a kuro tu gato ahora te cobrarían extra por eso. Te levantaste cerrado los ojos y estirando las manos.

Qué demonios! Ese no era tu cuarto, esa no era tu colcha, esta no era tu casa!. Volteaste a la derecha y ahí se encontraba Tsuna durmiendo plácidamente sonreíste al verlo, pero te diste cuanta que no llevabas ropa y como un flash back recordaste todo lo que había pasado.

Por dios te habías acostado con Tsuna!

¿Y si no se acordaba?, ¿Qué pasaría después de esto? Te entro el miedo así que solo te vestiste con tu ropa que estaba en el cuarto de lavado ya seca y saliste lo antes posible de casa de Tsuna, por que no querías perder se amistad, porque sabias que si se enteraba o recordaba te trataría diferente y no habría confianza, todo absolutamente todo se iría como la mierda cuando le bajas a la taza del baño.

Ese mismo día Chrome había pasado a tu casa por algo que Reborn tenía que decirle a ella y a ti, pero en cuanto llegaron vieron a todos los amigos y no tan amigos de Tsuna y cómo olvidarlo también el estaba ahí.

Te sonrió.

Le sonreíste.

Bien todo era normal como siempre hacían cuando se veían con los grandes grupos, a lo mejor no se dio cuanta después de todo, el traía bóxers y había una gran probabilidad de que le gustara dormir así.

Reborn solo les dijo que pospondría la grandiosa fiesta al estilo voldemort o lo que fuera, ya que Bianchi estaba fuera de Namimori. Termino la gran junta voldemort y para tu desgracia Tsuna fue directamente contigo.

-oye ( ) siento quedarme dormido ayer, dime qué fue lo que hicimos después que me aventaras esa pera a la cara-diste gracias a todos los santos, dioses que conocías.

-nada de hecho solo me dijiste que morías de sueño así que solo te deje y al rato me fui-sonreíste.

- oh bien gracias- te sonrió.

Habían pasa 2 semanas de esa pequeña platica con Tsuna y creíste que todo había terminado hay, se llevaban como de costumbre, pero comenzabas a sentirte mas cansada de lo normal y antojos, bueno esos siempre habías tenido desde niña, pero igual fuiste a una prueba general y SORPRESA! Tenias 1 semana y 5 días de embarazo! Y a pesar de que estabas feliz y mucho como demonios se lo dirías a Tsuna?

-Tsuna te mentí aquella vez me acosté contigo-no- Tsuna me embarace de ti por obra del espíritu santo- menos – Tsuna unos extraterrestres me embarazaron de ti- mucho menos, no sabías que ibas a hacer estabas frustra y tratabas de encontrar una buena forma de decírselo.

Caminabas de aquí para allá por tu habitación ¿Qué harías? Ya lo sabías desde ayer. Te detuviste en seco al escuchar una ventana romperse así que bajaste por las escaleras tomando el bate de tu hermana que por cierto estaba firmado por Takeshi. Ni bien lograste pisar el último escalón cuando sentiste que te ponían algo en la cara y perdías la conciencia.

Te dolía la cabeza con ganas sentías tus muñecas adoloridas y fue cuando despertaste por completo te miraste tenias las manos y pies amarrados a una silla y la silla colgando de una cadena debajo de la silla una cosa extraña roja que estaba caliente sentías el calor desde donde estabas y eso que estaba retirado.

-bien despertó nuestra última invitada- sonrió un tipo con pocos cabellos en la cabeza- así que Tsunayoshi Sawada-san ¿qué harás?

Volteaste a tu lado izquierdo y ahí se encontraba Kyoko de la misma manera que tu.

Viste a Tsuna ¿que era esa flama que salía de su cabeza y de sus manos? ¿Qué eran esas flas que tenían todos su amigos? Te aterrorizaste por milisegundo.

-quédate calvo idiota- le gritaste- ah no ya estas- te burlaste.

-bien adiós- dijo el hombre en cuanto terminaste de búrlate y sentiste que las cadenas que te sujetaban a la silla dejaban de sostenerte, cerraste los ojos fuertemente esperando quemarte con esa cosa roja; nunca llego en vez de eso sentiste unos fuertes brazos abrazarte alejándote de ahí y de la fábrica donde te encontrabas dejando atrás a todos los guardianes y a Kyoko.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste a mí y no a Kyoko?-

-¿me tienes miedo?-

- no lo hago, contesta-

- me vale más la persona que volteo mi mundo en 3 días de haberla conocido que alguien que jamás me hará sentir igual- hablaba diferente como si… estuviera más seguro de sí mismo-… pero estoy molesto y mucho contigo.

-¿Por qué?-le dijiste en un susurro.

-creí que me ibas a decir la verdad sobre lo del día del amor y la amistad cuando… tu sabes- se sonrojo- o que habías quedado embarazada.

-yo… lo sien…. Y QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA GENIO CREI QUE AMAS A KYOKO, SIEMPRE ERA ELLA, ELLA Y SOLO ELLA- comenzaste a llorar.

- tu tonta así era antes, pero ya no hoy no, no ahora- te abrasaste mas de el por dos cosas primero: jamás lo dejarías ir, dos: estaban en las alturas y tu le tenias miedo a las alturas.

**Waaaa ya lo temine espero que te haya gustado **_**NARUKO96 **_**bueno el siguiente es de XANXUS para:**

_**SHEBLUNAR **_** así que esperen hasta la próxima y gracias a todas por leer estos humildes drabbles las amo.**

reviews? O tomates?

**Camille fuera **


	4. why make up?

**Gracias todas mis lectoras, realmente agradezco que lean mis humildes desgracias y bueno este ba especialmente a SHEBLUNAR y todas las lectoras que amen y(quieran secuestrar, azotar y demás)adoren a Xanxus.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**"why make up"**_

Hace ya bastante tiempo que te habías unido a Varia y eran salvajes, salvajemente divertidos sobre todo cuando Bel apuñalaba a Fran y el respondía con voz monótona o cuando Squalo gritaba con su típico VROII cuando el salvaje jefe no hacia lo que le correspondía o alguno de los integrantes, cuando Lussuria quería hacerle un facial a Levy a than y cada día era divertido, pero a pesar de todo y de lo gruñón alcohólico y adicto hacia la carne y la sangre en un momento de pelea te comenzó a gustar ese estúpido y sensual jefe de Varia que a muy a tu sorpresa del año que llevabas ahí solo te había llamado basura treinta y siete veces a comparación de los demás.

Te dejaste caer al sillón en medio de Bel y Fran dándoles un fuerte abrazo por el cuello, era de noche y solo estaban ustedes 3 en toda la mansión Varia. A principio actuabas como una persona seria y sin sentimientos ya que no sabías que clase de gente era Varia, pero poco a poco se convirtieron en tu familia loca y salvaje pero al final de cuentas familia.

Te quitaste los zapatos que traías y fuiste por tu guitarra, Bel y Fran eran los únicos que sabían eso de ti por que se habían convertido en grandes amigos y bueno ellos disfrutaban oírte cantar canciones de tu vida.

_Fiesta VONGOLA:_

_Invitamos cortésmente a la fiesta Vongola patrocinada por el decimo capo Vongola. Esperamos que Varia asista como miembro de esta._

Una fiesta! Que felicidad fuiste corriendo a tu cuarto, la carta había llegado tarde y se tenían que alistar ya. Habías colocado todo accesorios vestido y solo te faltaba el maquillaje, sacaste del cajón todo lo que pudieras necesitar. Te miraste al espejo y sonreíste, no más espejos, no más vanidad.

Bajaste los escalones sin haberte maquillado y miraste específicamente a Xanxus y notaste algo parecido a una mueca pero lo dejaste pasar.

Horas después los ocho, si lo ocho, Xanxus, Bel, Fran, Lussuria, Squalo, Levy a than, tu y Yannel la nueva conquista de Xanxus que por cierto poco les faltaba para comenzar a sus indecencias ahí mismo, hiciste cara de asco y volteaste asía tu computadora.

-VROIIIIIII, tu estúpido jefe, puerco no comiences con tus cosas aquí o no mientras estemos nosotros-agitaba la espada frente a su puerco jefe y tu le agradeciste mentalmente.

-cállate, pedazo de mierda- lo miro con ojos desafiantes y después te miro.

Tu sabias, el lo sabía, ambos sabían que tu le amabas. Y tú te preguntabas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ver atreves de ti? ¿Por qué siempre te hacia eso? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo podía actuar así? Como si simplemente no le importara nada y le encantaba herirte por que incluso te había pedido opinión de ellas e incluso un trió el cuan siempre te negabas, era cierto que lo amabas pero no como para hacerte valer poco como aquellas tipas que incluso te insistían, era asqueroso además que pretendía ¿hacerte creer que eras la única que había caído tú también sabias que le atraes fuertemente a aquel bastardo culo al aírelo odiabas pero lo amabas, según el señorito mordida de burro como le llamabas Lussuria. Siempre se divertía con las mujeres mínimo una vez por semana.

Por azares del destino te enteraste que él nunca había amado a alguien ni ama a nadie, y tu agradecías el don familiar que solo va de mujer en mujer en tu familia, tal vez Xanxus no puede mirar a través de ti pero tu si y lo veías el solo tenía miedo, temor de algo ambos estaban ahí, estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos y tú te preguntas cuando iba a ser que ese idiota asno se diera cuenta de lo que sentía y que no eras como el resto.

Ya habían llegado a la misión Varia, fuiste a tu cuarto y te pusiste un vestido casual blanco que por cierto era el único regalo que Xanxus te había dado así que lo apreciabas mucho después fuiste por un café caliente casi hirviendo y fuiste a uno de los tantos balcones mientras esperabas a que tu café se enfriara un poco.

-aja- carraspeo alguien- así que ¿tú eres (apellido) (nombre) –chan no es así?- te pregunto la tal Yannel con una sonrisa de lado y la ceja levantada.

- si soy yo pasa algo- le preguntaste sin poner ninguna expresión mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino.

-en efecto, dime… debe de…ser…. Muy duro que el hombre que ames ni siquiera te vea como mujer verdad, dime que se siente sabes que me ha pedido matrimonio- te sonrió y mostro la sortija.

-no es como se me importara él es solo mi jefe y yo soy su guardiana de la nube- le contestaste.

Suspiro- bien al parecer lo tendré que decir de otra forma- volvió a sonreír- no quiero que te acerques a él lárgate de aquí Xanxus ha sido mío par mas noches de lo que te imaginas niña- te miro con desprecio.

-tú lo has dicho noches mas no días, en otras palabras solo te quiere para que lo diviertas- sonreíste

- y dime tu Xanxus ha sido tuyo alguna vez- te callaste- lo sabia nunca, has un favor lárgate ¿quieres?-te hecho en cima todo el vino tinto que le quedaba.

-ehh- dijiste en un tipo suspiro- así que esas llevamos ¿eh? Solo te digo algo nunca te metas con una (apellido) por que…-te acercaste a ella abriste la tapa de tu café hirviendo y se lo echaste encima mientras gritaba- siempre saldrás perdiendo- dejaste el recipiente ahí y comenzaste a dar pasos a las puertas del balcón.

- eso crees perra- oíste a tus espaldas y después algo embarrarse en tu vestido, te diste vuelta y viste la gran mancha café en ella, miraste a la bruja voldemort con mezcla de Snape y Dobby a la vez que tenia mas tierra de la maceta en su mano.

-si eso creo- tomaste tierra tú también y se la lanzaste directo a sus carísimos zapatos Michael Kors.

-que te pasa imbécil eran modelo único no los podre volver a usar- gruñía.

-hay que pena lo siento fue mi error- tocaste tu pecho con tu mano limpia.

-buen mínima tienes la decencia de pedir discul….- le lanzaste barro a la cara.

- ahora si no falle- sonreíste y te fuiste, estabas por dar tu tercer paso por las escaleras cuando te teclearon salvajemente y ambas cayeron por la infinita escalera.

-muere zorra estropea zapatos-

- hay si la que se da gratis en la esquinas-

-tengo decencia-

-mas decencia tiene Squalo cuando se enoja- llegaron al suelo ella encima de ti.

- estúpida cara de pedo-

-¿y dices tener decencia? Bitch please ¿Qué me vas a decir después? ¿Cara de borrador?- te burlaste y bajaste un poco la guardia pero lo suficiente como para que lograra darle un buen puñetazo en la cara.-_mierda tiene buena derecha-_maldijiste mentalmente.

- que está pasando aquí basura-conocías esa voz perfectamente tan ronca, varonil y aterciopelada.

-Xanxus- se levanto de ti y corrió a los brazos de el recibiéndola gustosamente y tú te parabas.

-( ) lago de aquí- dijo mientras veía a Yannel que estaba en sus brazos

-¿Qué?- le preguntaste estupefactamente viéndolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué no has oído mandril? lárgate no te quiere aquí ¿o traigo un traductor que hable tu idioma?

- but why? I didn't….-suspiraste- como quiera jefe si quiere que me retire lo hare- diste una pequeña reverencia, te quitaste el anillo varia y se lo ibas a dar Xanxus te veía expectante.

-VROIII, ¿qué está pasando?- grito Squalo que llegaba con todos los miembros Varia.

-ushishishishis, le dieron una paliza a la momia egipcia- sonreía Bel.

-Bel-sempai no deberá de burlase de las momias sobre todo si están presentes podría ser peligroso, recuerde que son invencibles- Fran fue apuñalado por Bel- y ahora que dije Bel-sempai.

-Yannel-sama- sangraba por la nariz Levy.

-santo dios ( )-chan vamos tenemos que ir a cámbiate vamos, vamos- dijo tomando tu mano con dirección a tu cuarto.

-eh, espera Lussuria Xanxus- sama dijo que…-

Nada tenemos que cambiarte-

Te llevo a tu baño y dijo que la ropa te iba a dejar en la cama para cuando salieras no te molestaras en buscar que ponerte. Abriste la puerta de tu baño, solo llevabas una toalla y encima la bata. Comenzaste a ponerte la ropa interior y luego a untar un poco de crema en tu cuerpo te dedicabas a ponerte una remera.

-esplendida- una mano detuvo la remera que ibas a ponerte- estas bien así eres perfecta.

-Xanxus- murmuraste.

-tienes algún problema, basura-tomo tu cintura y respiraba en tu oído.

Cerraste los ojos instintivamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaste.

-solo calla basura, eh perdido una gran inversión por tu culpa y lo único que haces es quejarte, vamos ya es tarde- te empujo a la cama y te sonrojaste.

- pero, pero mi blusa- protestaste

-hace calor para llevar una puesta-

- y tú que sigues vestido-

-no sería buena idea que me quitara la ropa ( )- te había nombrado por tu nombre y estabas más que contenta por eso, así que te aferraste a su pecho y sonreíste, jamás lo dejarías nunca más.

-Xanxus-

-hm-

-te amo- lo miraste a la cara y el te correspondió, te observo por unos segundos y luego te beso salvaje y brutalmente, no era como esperabas ese beso pero valía ya que después de todo era Xanxus un salvaje muchas veces irracional.

Al día siguiente dieron a conocer su relación, o semi relación ya que para ti tampoco había sido claro como habían quedado por que Xanxus era…bueno el siempre seria Xanxus.

Aquel día habías quedado con Bel y Fran a montar caballo y bueno Fran no le venía para nada bien eso, porque voltearse con todo y cilla a la panza del caballo era algo, pero caerse con todo y caballo era algo grotescamente divertido, así que por el resto del día hasta llegar de nuevo a la misión Varia no paraban de reír. Te habías ido a tu cuarto pero antes de llegar tenias que pasar por el curto del alcohólico y decidiste pasar.

-¿Xanxus? ¿Estas aquí?- el cuarto estaba oscuro y la única luz que se veía era la del pasillo, caminaste un poco mas y viste la luz del baño prendida y tocaste la puerta 3 veces y nada, abriste la puerta y no había nadie eso ya comenzaba a asustarte- ¿Xanxus? Xanxus esto no es divertido-

Te tomaron del brazo y te tumbaron a la cama.

-pero que dem…-

-Que es lo que crees que haces, basura- problemas, se veía realmente enojado tragaste duro.

-yo, yo-

-dime basura ¿como te atreves a sonreírle a alguien más cuando estas conmigo en una relación de basura? No sabes lo que me rebaje para eso- hablo con enojo y entonces entendiste; no estaba enojado, estaba celoso y mucho, sonreíste y lo besaste, uno para callarlo, dos para calmarlo y tres porque querías y ya.

-basura- te recostó en su pecho.

Si bien podrías acostumbrarte bien a estas noches no eran para nada desagradable y te sentías protegida. Cerraste los ojos plácidamente.

* * *

**Holaaaa! Sé que me extrañara y bueno Xanxus se me dificulto mucho y no creo que me haya quedado bien pero espero que les guste y pues ehí.**

**Las siguientes historias van a ir así (son de los pedidos que me hicieron):**

***Squalo = if you stay with me.**

***Fran= things I'll never say.**

***Gokudera-= stop standing there.**

***Byakuran=lie so good.**

***Bel= something more.**

**Y pues si tienen más encargos adelante pero por ahora que no sean personajes que ya puse, bueno como quieran :)  
**

**¿Tomates o reviews?**

**Camille fuera…**


End file.
